


Belonging

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Quintessa Won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She belonged to him, whether or not she was willing. Quintessa won after all and all he wanted was her as his. Perhaps it was some part of Optimus that lingered behind those purple eyes. Some part of him that wanted to keep her alive and safe. At least, that's what she wanted to think.
Relationships: Nemesis Prime/original female character
Kudos: 5





	Belonging

Alice leaned against the large window, her knees to her chest. She stared blankly out at space, feeling a bit of the sun's soft rays on her cheeks. Her forehead was against the glass as she stared, her eyes almost lifeless.

Quintessa won. Optimus was effectively dead; Nemesis taking his place. Earth was gone. Everyone and everything she ever cared about was dead.

Everyone was dead except her.

Quintessa only kept her to be Nemesis' pet. His pet, his slave, his trophy. His lover, whether or not she asked for it.

A small part of her clung to the idea that her Optimus was still in there. Somewhere inside his processor or his spark, her Optimus Prime was alive. And those cursed purple eyes were bright blue again.

She closed her eyes, hearing heavy footsteps walk towards her. It didn't matter where she wandered or how far she walked, she could never escape him. A tracker (literally!) inserted in her ass insured that.

She heard him kneel down, one heavy hand landing beside her. "Sweetspark, what are you doing awake so late?"

She shook her head slightly. She hated that nickname. Hated it more and more every time he spoke it. He was no longer her sweetspark, no matter how much he called her his.

She heard his head tilt slightly and his eyes shift, scanning over her most likely. "You have not been sleeping, it is unhealthy. You require no less than eight hours of rest every cycle."

She shook her head again and curled into herself as he gently picked her up, cradling her in his hand. She softly mumbled, "I'm not tired."

Honestly, she doubted he even heard her. He didn't bother responding if he did. She pressed her cheek against his chestplate as he walked through the halls.

He felt unnaturally warm. No longer comforting or welcoming. She didn't feel safe in his hold. Even his alt mode didn't bring her the comfort it used it. Now, it just felt confining.

She squeezed her eyes shut, curling her fingers together tightly. She sniffled softly as her eyes watered. She curled up tighter, pressing her hands over her ears tightly. Her fingers clutched at her short hair, tugging it some. He'd even had her hair cut after she kept pulling it repeatedly from stress.

He said something to her, the sounds coming out muffled. He stopped moving and gently nudged her hands with a fingertip. "Cease that or I will cut your hair again."

She curled her fingers together and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

He tilted his head, a soft expression on his face. "Have you done something?"

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head quickly, a hiccup escaping her. He gently set her on the nest of blankets and knelt down beside his berth. He gently stroked the side of her face, her tears wetting his fingertip.

"Do you require water? Nutrients? A bath?"

She nodded slightly, holding up one finger.

He nodded, standing up. "Stay put."

She nodded slightly, staring down at her hands. He walked out and the door slid shut, hissing softly. She looked down at her hands. Even her nails had to be kept short and filed. She hated filing them.

She let out a sob, hugging herself tightly. Seraphina used to file her nails and clip them really good for her and rub her back and scratch her head and give her head pats and squeeze her in hugs. Alice wasn't very good at getting her ingrown toenails and they lingered longer than they should.

Alice missed her friends. She missed her family. She missed the other Autobots and the military guys. She missed her home and her video games and her books and her bed and her squished pillow and her sunken in couch.

She missed normalcy. Now her days were filled with... nothing. Purely nothing. She had no schedule, no chores, nothing to do. She wasn't even allowed to talk to any of the bots. None except for Nemesis.

She wiped her eye with a blanket as the door slid open. Nemesis walked in, a tray in his palm. She straightened up and held up her hands, taking the tray from him.

She set the tray on the metal bed and slowly lifted the glass of water to her lips, slowly drinking some. He watched her, kneeling beside the bed. She slowly calmed down as she drank and picked up the bowl of soup.

She ate slowly, slowly sipping the warm broth. She swallowed a thick piece and rubbed her eye as she warm liquid settled in her stomach. "I'm tired."

He nodded and moved the tray aside, picking up a blanket between his fingertips. She adjusted some blankets and laid down, glancing up as he placed the blanket over her. He gently rubbed her side with his thumb, the rest of his hand resting over her.

She closed her eyes, pressing her face in the blanket. He softly said, "Dream well, my sweetspark."

She stayed quiet as the lights dimmed behind her eyelids. She slowly dozed off, hearing him stand up and walk out the door. The last thing she heard was the lock firmly clicking before falling asleep.


End file.
